Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for host-side acceleration for routing data in complex computer networks.
Description of the Related Art
Today with modern technology, large volumes of data are storable on disk drives; these drives can exist as a solo entity, or as part of a broader make up within a larger storage environment, for example, as part of a Storage Area Network (SAN), or Software Defined Storage (SDS) systems, such as a Virtual Storage Area Network (VSAN). As the sheer volume of data in today's information-based society continues to increase, so too does the demands placed on communications and data processing infrastructures that serve to manipulate, transfer, and otherwise handle this data.